


I got You

by annoying_kuriboh



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a tumblr request, and a lil action, height differences too, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying_kuriboh/pseuds/annoying_kuriboh
Summary: "could I get Arthur/male reader, a fluffy quiet moment w cuddles and a side of height differences bc I am smol"





	I got You

„Ye'r ready?”  
Arthur already mounted his horse and waits for you to do the same. He watches your slight struggle with a crooked smile, a bob of his head follows as soon as you sit up on your stallion. „All good,” you say, „Let’s go.”  
Arthur promised you a trip long ago, happened to be very vague about the whole deal but talked of some legendary animals around the country and a couple of clues he found recently regarding a white boar. Great, you thought at that, as if I’m cut out to face that big bastard. Though here you are, ready to go, rifle and shotgun fastened around your back riding alongside Arthur. And truth be told you long wished to leave alone with him, far away from the curious glances of other gang members — especially Micah’s. 

The man isn’t too pleased to have you around, resorts to cruel nicknames mostly regarding your height. Not to mention the homophobic comments, the insults, the slurs. Charles was the first to catch on to Micah’s horseshit, the first to call him out on it and it became physical quickly to a point where Arthur stepped in; all you could do was watch.

How in the world Micah realized you have something with Arthur that runs deeper than friendship is a mystery to you. Perhaps it were the glances you gave him from time to time, the smiles and occasional touches. By now Arthur said it would be better to leave it be, no more quick stolen kisses when you thought no one was looking.

„Now you tell me some things about that boar, Arthur.” Your tone wasn’t demanding but curious, perhaps a bit anxious too. Arthur hums in response, thinks for a hot second.  
„Boar’s an omnivore, that means it-”

„Arthur, I ain’t stupid,” you laugh, „Where’re we headed? What do I gotta use? Those kinda things.”  
Its Arthur’s turn to laugh. „I know, jus’ teasin’ you. We're out headed for Bluewater Marsh, y'know, Lagras? I s'ppose we go for poisoned arrows or them rifles. Both’s good,” Arthur pauses, smiles to himself, „Its gonna make a great pelt for you.”

The ride to Bluewater Marsh was overall quiet. By no means boring, no, time spent with Arthur is never that. Both of you enjoyed the nature’s sounds, the scenery, your horse’s quick breaths upon a harsher pace. Them little things Arthur would say and to that you’d always give him a loving smile, a nod of your head. He deserves the peace, you often thought to yourself, and you know he might just have found it with you.  
You lost count of how many mosquitoes you had to slap away by now. The air around you became thick and heavy, soupy; and much too hot for your liking. Arthur hums a little tune absolutely untethered by the mess of mosquitoes around him although you can see him flinch at the stings from time to time. Sure by tomorrow you’ll both be covered in bites…  
„We should go on foot from here.” Arthur slides down from his mount first, comes over feigning to help you. In fact all he wanted was an excuse to hold you close for a couple seconds. Certainly it was something both of you lacked these past couple weeks.

Cuddles.

Instead of cuddling though, you’re out here in that damned swamp with him hunting a big disgusting animal- it ain’t ideal, surely not what you imagined a trip with Arthur to be, though you should have known as much. By now you can tell how Arthur rolls. The things he does the get away from camp and ever since your confession never without you by his side.  
His weapon of choice was the bow; quiet, quick, clean. You, on the other hand… you reach out to take the rifle from your back, brows bumped together in a scowl, frustration crinkling in your eyes. There comes Arthur to save the day, bends down to look into your eyes, further then to kiss your lips that were set in a grim line. „I should’ve told ye'r before,“ Arthur says quietly, „Thought you’re gonna do fine though. Ain’t nothing happenin’ to you as long as I’m here.”

You dip up for another kiss, sweeter this time and the light touch makes you grin against his lips. „I’ll do my best.”

It was a mild disaster to say the least. First Arthur sunk into the muddy ground almost all the way to the brim of his boots and you tried your best not to laugh considering the big angry boar could be just around the corner. Arthur visibly struggled to advance while you didn’t have issues—he is bigger and heavier than you and for once that’s your advantage. You helped him out of the mess, watch him shake off the mud and dirt before Arthur gives up on that, too, and bows to his fate of having ruined his last good pair of boots.

As if that wasn’t enough the pig was angry beyond imagination at the intruders in its territory, neither you nor Arthur had a sweet idea how to give up on the promise of an ambush. The beast charged at Arthur first in the very second he sent his first arrow flying through the air. It burst out in a roar, tormented and irritated grunts growing louder with every fast pace it took into his direction. You shot the animal in a panic induced fury, never before reloaded your shotgun as fast as you did in this moment. And Arthur never cursed as loud before.

Boar dead, skinned and carcass taken care of, a couple hours later Arthur and you settled down for the night with a pleasant little fire bustling in front of your set up tent. You sit as close to Arthur as you can possibly get, head leans on his shoulder, fingers intertwined. The rush of adrenaline finally let up.

„I’m proud,” he says after a while, voice gravelly and low, „Of you, keepin’ your cool against that bastard.” You snort and squeeze his hand a bit tighter.  
„While you’ve been screaming bloody murder, Arthur?”

„C'mon, it ain’t been that bad…” Laughter bubbles in his throat. Oh, he damn well knows it was worse than what you said. All them curses… „Though. I told you it’ll make a fine coat for you.”  
You kinda forgot about that part already. What follows is a toothy smile, your elbow that pokes into his side. “I ain’t needing a new coat, but,” your smile grows wider, if even possible, “You will need some new boots.” They’re ruined, still muddy and nasty.

„Pff… nah.“ Arthur forked his fingers through your hair, has them rest on the back of your head and pulls you up just like this in one swift motion for a kiss; short, sweet. He tastes of sweat, salty and slightly bitter, but the action doesn’t fail to send shivers down your arms and tingles up your spine. „Ain’t needin’ anything,“ Arthur whispers, lips hover above yours for a moment, „_I got you._”

Your heart tightens, pleasantly so, fingers of your right hand dance along Arthur’s neck to draw him in for the next share of lips. Arthur promptly pulls you close and up in his lap. Here you stay. Arms around him, face buried on his chest while he caresses your side with gentle pressure. You listen to his heartbeat and steady breath, inhale his scent of sweat and the warmth he radiates.

**Author's Note:**

> :3c requests can go to tumblr's @seanmacguires


End file.
